If We Were a Movie
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HM or the song.


_*-*-*If We Were a Movie*-*-*_

_*-*-*Chapter 1: Miley Sings for Oliver*-*-*_

_*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Summary:**__ Miley sings 'If We Were a Movie' not realizing that Oliver is standing behind her. How will she react when she turns around and notices him?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own HM._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"_Hey Miles, I wrote you a new song," Robby Ray told his daughter._

"_Okay, what's it called?" Miley asked walking over to her father._

"_If We Were a Movie," Robby Ray responded._

_As Robby Ray played the song on the guitar, Miley sat and listened to it. After hearing the entire song and her father went upstairs, she took the sheet music and went to the piano and started to play it._

_**Uh oh, there you go again, talkin' cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, you got everybody star struck  
I know, how you always seem to go, for the obvious, instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see  
**__While Miley played the song, Oliver had just gotten to the end of the driveway. As he walked up the side of the cars, he heard music coming from the house. As he walked a little faster and realized that it was Miley who was singing._

_**If we were a movie, You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend, That you'd fall in love with  
In the end, We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset, Fade to black  
Show the names, Play the happy song (yeah)**__  
Miley was so into the song that she didn't hear anyone come up to the door, but as she got more and more into the song, Oliver kept getting closer to her and was trying to think about how he was going to make it known that he was there._

_**Yeah, yeah  
When you call me, I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La, La  
I'll be actin' through my tears, Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in  
**__As Miley sang, she thought about the one boy who she really liked and who she was singing this song for, Oliver. And speaking of Oliver, he also was thinking; thinking about how he wanted that song to be for him, telling him how Miley felt about him._

_**If we were a movie, You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend, That you'd fall in love with**_

_**In the end, We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset, Fade to black  
Show the names, Play the happy song**__  
Miley kept singing and Oliver kept resisting wrapping his arms around her, but with each word she sang, he would inch closer. Just as she took a breath, Oliver thought that he should say something to her, but she started singing again, so he kept his mouth shut and just started letting the music and the beautiful sound of Miley's voice fall onto him.  
__**Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together, it's for real, now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it, Could be amazing (could be amazing)**__  
__'I hope that I'll be able to tell Oliver how I feel about him. He's so cute and he cares about me more then any other guy.'__ Miley thought as she played getting lost in the song._

_**(If we were a movie) If we were a movie,**_

_**You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend, That you'd fall in love with  
In the end, We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset, Fade to black  
Show the names, Play the happy song**__  
__'I hope that I'll be able to tell Miley how I feel about her, she's beautiful, funny, and talented and everything about her is completely prefect.'__ Oliver thought as he stared at the back of Miley's head, willing it to turn around and see him._

_**(Chorus)  
If we were a movie, You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend, That you'd fall in love with  
In the end, We'd be laughin'**_

_After Miley had stopped playing, she just sat there thinking about Oliver and how the song she just played described how she felt about him. As she got up and turned around, she noticed, none other then… Oliver._

"_That was amazing Miley. Did you have anyone in particular in mind when you sang it?" Oliver asked as he slowly walked towards her._

"_Yeah, I did. How did you know?" Miley asked talking a miss step off of the stairs and starting to fall, and right as she was about to hit the ground, Oliver caught her and pulled her to him._

"_I just had a very strong feeling about it, but would you mind telling who you were thinking about?" Oliver asked before pulling her into a passionate kiss, which she responded to._

_As they pulled away from each other, both Oliver and Miley smiled at the other._

"_Did that answer your question?" Miley asked leading Oliver upstairs toward her bedroom._

"_Miley, what are you doing?" Oliver asked, but following her anyway._

"_Well, we need a private place to kiss," Miley answered turning around and falling again._

"_You just can't stay out of my arms, can you?" Oliver asked, picking her up and heading toward her room, "oh, and yes, the kiss did answer my question earlier," he finished as he gently laid her down on her bed and lay down next to her._

"_Oliver, how much of the song did you hear?" Miley asked snuggling up in Oliver's arms, which were wrapped protectively around her._

"_All of it," Oliver said before kissing her again._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_*-*-*End Chapter 1*-*-*_

_(A/N: I hope you liked it… I edited the story some what… nothing that was written was changed. – Mikayla)_


End file.
